


Steampunk Castle

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts



Series: Story ideas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts
Summary: Story idea. Came to me in a dream
Series: Story ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611265





	Steampunk Castle

Steampunk world. Starts in normal home. Girl over at her friend’s house. Friend’s exercise trainer comes over. We’ll call him Bob. Girl really likes him. Wants to tempt him. Parents and Bob sit down to watch football. Girl joins them instead of hanging with friend. 

Then her friend gets taken by ogre-y king. He puts her in a cage. He’s got horns and long teeth that he grinds and taps. We’ll call him Cane. Girl goes to save friend. Bob comes along professing his love for the friend, questioning the girl all the way. Bob gets stopped by the king’s guards. The girl, young and smart, skips her way through the castle. Somehow the people of the ogre-king’s castle both don’t know what to make of her and accept her as one of their own. 

There’s also a thing about the king digging for treasure under his castle and thinking he needs the friend to find it, and for a wife. 

This doesn’t end in the king dying by the girl’s blade or some championing moment. The friend does get saved. Instead the girl becomes someone important to the king. Not his wife, but like his advisor. 

funny moment: ogre king tells her he’s under a spell, that’s why he’s so ugly. She explains that there are just some ugly people in the world and that’s ok. As long as there’s no slime, pus, or goo. Maybe turns out, he really was under a spell, but he doesn’t turn into a gorgeous prince. He turns into a less ogre-y man, less monster, but the monstrousness in his soul, that was reflected outwards by the spell, is still there. He has changed, but he’s still the same man that kidnapped her friend. A king of thieves and murderers. But now she’s there. She tempers his destructive rage with calm and smart thinking. She’s found where she belongs. 


End file.
